The present invention relates to an automobile with a roof (hereinafter referred to as a "hood"). More particularly, it relates to an automobile with a hard-top-type hood.
Generally, an automobile is called an "open car" (i.e., a convertible), if a non-fixed roof can be opened when desired. As is well known, this type of hood is divided into a hard-top-type and a soft-top-type. The hard top can be selectively positioned on a body of the automobile. That is, it is freely exchangeable. However, the soft top cannot be freely selected, because it is integrated with the body.
Further, a maker of the hard top may be different from that of the automobile body. Hence, when are opened by removing the hard top from the body, and so the automobile can be used with the top removed (e.g., a convertible).
On the other hand, the soft top is mounted on the body by bellows. Hence, when desired, the top is lowered by pivoting the top in the rear direction of the body, and thus the automobile can be used with the top down.
As mentioned above, the present invention relates to an automobile with a hard-top-type hood.
A conventional automobile hood has the following problems.
(1) The manufacturing processes are complex.
The hard-top-type hood is conventionally manufactured by pasting two glass fibers together. That is, at first, the right side of a first glass fiber is finished. Next, the back side of a second glass fiber is finished. Then, the two finished glass fibers are pasted together. Finally, a rear window is formed at the rear of the finished glass fibers. Thus, the above-described conventional hard-top-type hood is completed.
However, as mentioned above, the conventional hood must be manufactured by finishing two glass fibers respectively, thereafter pasting them together, and moreover forming the rear window. Accordingly, the manufacturing processes of the conventional hood are complex.
(2) The conventional hood is heavy.
As mentioned above, since the conventional hood is formed by pasting two glass fibers, that is, two members together, the hood is heavy and bulky. Thus, mounting and removing the conventional hood on the body are troublesome.
(3) The visual field is poor.
The conventional hood is opaque. Hence, when it is mounted on the automobile body, the visual field of the occupants in the automobile is poor.
(4) A vehicle occupant feels cramped and uncomfortable (i.e., claustrophobic) with the conventional hood.
As mentioned above, the conventional hood is opaque. Hence, when the hood is mounted on the body, the entire interior of the automobile is dark. Accordingly, a vehicle occupant feels cramped and surrounded from four sides (e.g., left, right, rear, and from above).
(5) An automobile having the conventional hood is dangerous.
The conventional hood is opaque, and, accordingly, when an automobile therewith is to be used with the top down, the automobile must be driven after the hood is dismounted therefrom. However, in this case, the vehicle occupants are exposed on all four sides. Hence, the occupants are defenseless to objects being thrown at the automobile etc., whereby the occupants are injured. Accordingly, the automobile having the conventional hood is very dangerous.
Further, dust enters easily into the automobile with the conventional hood, and the vehicle gets dirty quite easily.